the art of past to present love
by Ken Aime
Summary: Skunk is staying up longer then he should, but he just can't sleep. when Fox tries to help him, she finds out something that no one would have guessed. a family, a lost love, all lost to memory, till now. rated T just in case. plez read and review XP.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own skunk fu or any of its characters, only the story idea for this fanfic is mine.

_**Skunk is 15, Fox is 18, Rabbit is 17, and everyone else is either 36 or 56. Skunk can't sleep, but Fox can help him. Let the story roll.**_

**"Sleep, so close yet so far. But for the sake of becoming stronger, I will do anything".**

"Skunk…Skunk…SKUNK!" panda screamed in his pupil's ear.

"WHAA!" Skunk snapped out of his trance, accidentally skunking the area around him. Seeing what he had done, he apologized to his master.

"Skunk, you seem distracted by something."

"No, it's, well …it's just that I have been skipping sleep to do some extra training."

"Skunk, even the most strongest of rocks will wither away under the on pouring rain." Skunk looked at him with a confused look. (Lack of sleep can do that to you). "It means that even a master like me, needs to sleep"

"Oh, I see, well I can try".

"Good," Panda said, "I will give the rest of the day to try and sleep. But tomorrow, it will be more training then usual. Okay?"

"Oh course master, I will ***YAWN*** comply." This stunned Panda, never had Skunk agreed to him without any grumbling.

~The next day~

Panda came by Skunk's den. "Skunk…Skunk…hmm, how odd." At that moment skunk came up behind panda tapping his shoulder.

"Hey master what's up?" Skunk said in his usual voice.

_ "At least he sounds healthy, I'm glad he's bet-,"_ panda thought turning, only to have his thought shatter. In front of him, Skunk now looked worse. His eyes were blood- shot, and his form on the verge of exaction. The only exception would be that his fur was still in nice order. "Skunk! I thought I told you that you need to sleep."

"I tried master, but my body is…uh…just used to less sleeping and more training." Panda looked at him with his 'superior' look. "Don't worry master, I'll fall as sleep at sum point. I can guarantee you that I'll do it in the next 9 days."

"Skunk, exactly how long have you been doing this sleep-skipping routine?"

"Only 9 days as of today." Skunk saw that panda was staring at him wide-eyed. "What's wrong master?"

"Oh it is nothing skunk. Just try to sleep for the day. I need to do something." Panda said leaving.

~In the desert part of the valley~

"Hey rabbit, ready for our 'date'?" a beautiful fox named Fox teased.

"HEY! One, it's just a sparing session for you and me. And two, I would not be caught DEAD, on a date. I'm a man ya'know," Rabbit, the local semi-sexist, replied.

Getting in their stances, Fox and Rabbit started their sparing session. Rabbit threw a punch. Fox caught it and countered with a high kick, nailing Rabbit. But before the sparing could continue, Panda came by.

"Fox, Rabbit, I need to talk to you both."

"I swear I didn't do it," Rabbit pleaded.

"No Rabbit you're not in trouble," Panda said, "But if you did something, I already know."

"So what is wrong Master Panda?" Fox asked.

"It's Skunk, he's in danger."

"What! What happened? Where is he?" Fox and Rabbit asked, frantic with worry.

"Don't worry, he's still here in the valley, but he has grown accustomed to not sleeping." Fox and Rabbit breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice one pandy," Rabbit stated, "But it's normal to skip sleep every now and then."

"Not like this. Skunk has been doing this for nine days strait!" Panda exclaimed. Fox and Rabbit gasped. "But that's not the strange part. Apparently, he has been training himself in his wake-time. But he does it to the point of exaction, yet is still able to stand firmly. This is vary worrisome."

"Wow, I had no idea the Squirt could endure so much, but what is the danger?" rabbit asked.

"Rabbit, it seems you don't understand, unless Skunk can get some sleep, he will eventually collapse and…and," Panda paused.

"And what master?" Fox asked.

"He will literally '**Drop Dead**'." Fox and Rabbit couldn't believe it.

"So you want us to knock him out?" Rabbit suggested, punching his fist into his other hand.

"No Rabbit that would only put him into a coma. I know you two are Skunk's closes friends. So I'm hoping that you can tell me what can get him to sleep in a 'soothing' way" Panda directed, emphasizing the last part to Rabbit. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I could take him out on an outing to a peaceful area and use some of my "message" techniques.

"I don't get it, why can't we just use some martial arts to put him to sleep, like the neck thing?" Rabbit asked pointing at his neck.

"It's too risky, if done wrong, he WILL die." Panda explained. "So when can you get him out Fox?"

"Immediately." Fox said leaving to go pack.

"What should I do?" Rabbit asked.

"Well, we need someone to patrol the mountains for ninja monkeys.

"All right I'll do that, finally some real action."


	2. Chapter 2

Only the story idea is mine, none of the characters or the original show. Thank you.

CH. 2.

~In the forest~

"Fox, why are you taking me out somewhere?" Skunk asked.

"Well, duh, I do it because I think you need to relax," Fox responded.

"Yah, I know, but why are YOU taking me out instead of Master Panda?"

"Oh, well, he asked me to do it and I agreed. He said he had too much to do today." Fox lied. She dare not tell skunk of the danger of his condition and her mission. She couldn't stand it if he panicked. To her, he was like a little brother…or so she thought.

Soon, they arrived at a peaceful waterfall and lake. Green trees and bushes surrounded it. The most peaceful place to sleep, one would say.

"Well here we are Skunk,"

"What is this Place?"

"It is the most restful place in the valley."

"So are you going to tell me the truth here, or what?" Skunk asked with a suspicious look.

Fox thought quickly. "Uh…uh. Whatever do you mean Skunk?"

Skunk put his hand to his head, "So you're just like the rest of them." Fox looked at him strangely. "You think that because I'm young, I'm not as experienced as the rest of you. You guys always look down on me, like I'm some kind of child who need's guidance. None of you take me seriously." Skunk looked at her in disgust and anger.

Fox was stunned. NEVER had Skunk been so angry with anyone. But although it was a trivial matter, she felt that he was right. He WAS treated like a little child, even though he had come of age. Fox looked down, ashamed.

"Skunk, I…I-" Fox tried to say. But Skunk interrupted her.

"I…I…I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Skunk mimicked, "You of all others, I thought you could talk serious to me. And FYI, I heard what Panda said to you." Skunk grumbled, running away, tears running. Fox would have given haste, if not for the fact that she fell witness to Skunk's extraordinary and newfound speed and agility.

"Oh Skunk, if only I knew. Forgive me," Fox said to herself as she collapsed and cried.

After awhile, she went out to look for Skunk. It wasn't until night fall that she found him at a cliff punching a tree. Again, she fell witness to his newfound training results. His power grew so much; he was actually bending the tree with each punch. But Fox could swear she heard say, "Why…why did you leave me." But he stopped and turned to her, his eyes showing signs of crying.

"What do you want Master Fox" Skunk taunted her in a sarcastic and angry tone, all while whipping his eyes.

"Ok, I know that I deserve that, but Skunk, I wanted to apologize to you." Fox offered. Skunk looked at her, mad, but with less hostility. "I know that I was wrong in not telling you the truth, as well as treating you as a kid when I should have treated you like a young adult. Can you ever forgive me?" she said looking down.

Skunk looked at her and pondered a moment. "Fox," he began, causing her to look up at him. "Come here. I want to show you something."

Fox, trying to make things up to him, went over to the tree.

"Look here, what do you see?"

Fox looked at the spot he had pointed out. All she saw were three names. "All I see are the names Mira, Klint, and Wol-fee. Who are they?"

"My family." Skunk replied. Fox looked at Skunk, confused.

"I had no idea you had a family. Where are they?" Fox asked in curiosity.

Skunk looked down in hesitation. After a minute, he said, "I don't know really. I never really met them. Master Panda told me. " Fox froze.

"Skunk…I'm so sorry, I…I…I didn't know. I-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. The truth is that they are half the reason I've been training." Fox looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Last month, Master panda told me that it was time for me to know what happened to my family. He said 'Skunk, you are old enough to know the truth'."

"So what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

"Nah, you should know. You of all the others should know and understand," Skunk said looking up to the stars. "Sit and I'll tell you what happened," he said, sitting under the slightly bent tree.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3: FLASHBACK~  
~Deep in the mountain caves~  
A tall male skunk came through a cave entrance just when a young skunk child welcomed him.  
"DADDY, WELCOME HOME," the little skunk, screamed. Just then a tall female skunk came out into the light.  
"Welcome home Klint. How was your day?"  
"It was great Mira." He replied, hugging his loving wife, and kissing her gently. A little Skunk pulling his 'daddy's' tail, wanting attention, interrupted it.  
"DAAAAADDYYYYY," he wined, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"  
"Okay, okay." Klint said picking up his son in his arms. "So. What have you done today my little stinker?" he asked  
"I made a new friend," Young skunk smiled, "Her name is Wol-fee. She taught me something called 'martial arts'. It was fun."  
"Oh, a girl. Is she pretty?" Klint asked, oblivious to the 'martial arts' bit and making skunk blush.  
"Dear, don't embarrass him," Mira said, "Besides, you'll get to see for yourself, she's coming over tonight to baby sit our dear skunk."  
"Mo-o-m, I'm old enough to be at home by my self," Young skunk protested, but was cut off by a knock on the wood board on the cave's entrance.  
"Ah, she's here." Standing at the entrance was a young female wolf, no taller then skunk.  
"Hello, I'm Wol-fee, I'm here to baby sit the little guy," she said, her attitude happy. Klint gawked at her in amazement. This little cub WAS pretty. Her gray fur seemed to match her sky blue eyes, her face, white. To top it all off, she wore a red bandana it wasn't until that Mira snapped her husband out of his trance that they were able to leave.  
"Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow morning," Mira said, hugging skunk, so tight, it was to be the one of the last things she would ever give him.  
"Bye mama," Skunk said, returning the hug to his parents. When they left, skunk looked at his 'baby-sitter' only to be welcomed with a big, white face welcoming him. "Aughh," skunk screamed, getting knocked down on his bottom and laying out a 'stink from a skunk'.  
"Whoa," Wol-fee said, sniffing the air.  
"Sorry, I know It stinks," he apologized, "But you deserve it, scaring me like tha-," he started, but was interrupted, with a kiss.  
"Not at all my little skunky friend," Wol-fee said, picking up a now shocked skunk in blush mode, and placing him on his bed. She then went under the covers and cuddled with him. "The truth is, I think your smell is enchanting."  
The shocked skunk was comprehending this. His heart, racing like a shooting star, his cheeks, red hot from embarrassment. It wasn't till he felt something warm, yet wet, on his cheek that he was out of the trance. He looked over to see a blushing and smiling wolf cub, cuddling with him.  
"Um, Wol-fee? Is this right? I mean, you ARE my baby-sitter, right?" he asked, still with a confused look on his face.  
Apparently, that snapped her out of her 'blushing wolf girl' trance. Realizing what had just happened, she stood up. "I'm so sorry, I-I-," she stuttered. She collapsed and started to cry.  
"Uh-oh, what do I do?" he was thinking to him self. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her. "Um, it's okay. Just calm your self Wol-fee," He said, trying to comfort her. She looked up to him, eyes still wet from tears. Skunk looked deep into them. He blushed a little seeing how beautiful they were. He knelled down and held her hand. "It really is okay Wol-fee. So please, calm down," his voice rang in her ears like an angelic horn, beautiful.  
Wol-fee wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks Squirt, I needed that," She laughed as she hugged him. The night continued peacefully. After that, Wol-fee babysat skunk for a few weeks. During that time skunk not only found out that Wol-fee was a martial artist, but was trained a few martial arts moves from Wol-fee.  
They were about to get Young 'Squirt' Skunk ready for bed one night, when they heard a horn that echoed through the cave. Wol-fee and Squirt looked out and saw something that they wished they did not see. It was a thievery rampage.  
"Hey, Wol-fee, who are they?" Squirt asked looking up at her.  
"I-I-I don't know, but I don't like it, let's go hide, quickly," She advised. They ran to the back of the cave, it was dark, yes, but they were able to see a crevasse that seemed to be a back door of the cave.  
"Wol-fee, let's go, hurry," Squirt screamed as he entered the crevasse.  
"I can't yet, I have to make sure those guys won't come this far, if they don't, then we don't have to leave. You wait out side, I'll meet you out there soon." Wol-fee said as she covered the exit.  
Skunk, being compliant, ran through and entered a small clearing of forest. It was dark, moonlit, and empty. He walked the path down, his head, staring at the cave. No light shown.  
"Where is she? Wol-fee, where are you?" He asked in silence as he hid in a tree. Night continued and he fell asleep. When he woke up, a younger master panda was hovering over him. Unfourtunaly, he fell out of the tree on his head, so when he woke up, he had no idea who he was. So now he lay there dumbfounded and confused. The rest was history. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4. ~Our bonds of pasts and present~

"And that's what happened," Skunk said as he finished his story.  
"Wow that is harsh," she stated, "But if you didn't know who you were, how did master panda tell you?"  
"Who ever said he told me?" Fox was confused utterly. Skunk chuckled, "He showed me using the 'art of past to present touch'. You know, when he touches your head and takes your memory, seals it, then later in life he unseals it?"  
"Ohokay," fox agreed, still a bit confused, but not showing itmuch. "So you have no idea where your parents or Wol-fee is?"  
"Yeah, but I just know that at least one of them is alive, I can just feel it," He said in deep determination.  
"Well if they were one half of the reason you're at exastion, then what's the other half?" Fox asked, although having a suspicion of what it was.  
"The other half is the family I have now," skunk replied  
"And who is your family now?" Fox asked in a bit of a jokeish manner.  
"You know, all the valley animals. I swore that I would protect my new family from now on." Skunk replied, showing his determination again. But awkward enough, he started to sway and swerve, next thing he knew, he was out coldright on Fox's lap. She blushed a bit at this, although he was younger then her, she had to admit, he was kind of cute. His black and white fur, seemingly in tune with the light of the moon, his body, taller yes, and trim with muscle. And the way he cared for everyone, despite the way he was treated. He was there for everyone, trying to cheer him or her up, even though he was mad at them.  
"Wow, he finally falls asleep, and it had to be in MY lap. What is it about him that I'm blushing for? He's younger then me, and he's still a student. But then again, aren't we all master panda's students in a way?" Fox's mind pondered on until she too fell asleep, brushing Skunk's fur. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Epilogue~

Skunk and Fox returned, Skunk looking better then ever. Master Panda first greeted them. "So, Skunk. Are you ready to do triple training today?"  
"AWW, master why, I just got up." Skunk complained.  
"That's my student. Still" panda thought. "Ok skunk, since you're tired, you can rest."  
"Yes," Skunk cheered, ready to leave.  
"But then you won't be able to learn the new technique that could be your best move yet," Panda tempted him. Within a minute skunk was back and raring to go in his eager self. Skunk was back and he wasn't going anywhere for a while now.

~Deep in the mountains~

Rabbit hid away looking over the ninja monkey training grounds. Apparently the monkeys were gathered around a pedestal. On top of the pedestal was baboon.  
"Listen up you idiots, I, with my keen eye for talent," Baboon exaggerated, "as well as dragon's eyes, have found a new comrade, granted that she is pretty, she is as ferocious aswellme," Baboon finished introducing a hooded figure walking up, obviously being a female, she was tall, dark, and mysterious.  
"Who is this Chick?" Rabbit thought.  
"Now then, tell us your name." Baboon demanded. Which was met with a small silence, then a punch to the stomach, powerful enough to shoot him out of the ground's area and in Dragon's lair.  
"Now if none of you want that to happen to you, you will treat me with respect. My name is another matter. If you must, call me WOLF," she told them, a murderous look in her eye.  
Rabbit was now running down the mountain with one thing on his mind. "I have got to tell Pandey about this." 


End file.
